


Distant Control

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BSAA, Cerberus - Freeform, Distant Control, Finnenson, M/M, Marriage, Nivanfield, Puppy training, Quenya, Wood carving, gay relationships, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Chris and Piers are about to move to Washington.  Piers decides to complete Ruff's Distant Control training before they leave.  Chris decides to check out Finn and Danny's relationship.





	1. It all happened.....

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a simple tale about Piers training 'Ruff' based on some of my experiences with my own GSD. It grew....!

**New Year 2017:**   It all happened one Sunday, on the big bend in the river, close by Chris and Piers' home, the _Deuce of Hearts_........well, that was when it all came to a head. But it had been brewing for some little time before......

The large calloused fingers walked down the pale golden skin, following the line of the spine. They'd started at the neck, once it had been suitably softened up with a barrage of kisses and the occasional little nip for that extra sensory overload. Piers moaned into the pillow; he had to admit Chris was working him well tonight. Now the fingers traced gently over the shoulder blades, skirting the scars on right-hand side, concentrating on the backbone. Half tender caress, half gentle kneading, and almost a massage. Slowly working their way down, lower and lower.

"Hngh! Don't stop Babe." Piers sighed in ecstasy.....and anticipation.

"You've got a beautiful coccyx Ace. Did I ever tell you that? It's strong, muscular, yet smooth, soft. The way everything folds and flows down.....down...."

"Gah! Chris, one finger at a time Babe!"

"Sorry! Got excited."

Piers arched his back and looked down, between his legs. "I'm the one that's getting excited. I think now's as good a time as any."

"Oh, I hadn't finished....."

"Now!"

"But I wanted this to be special, um, before we, talk, er, later, after."

Piers' feeling of ecstasy seemed to shrink suddenly, just like his..... "What have you done?"

"Um, nothing." Chris meant it to sound innocent, but it was hard to disguise the guilt in his voice. He'd never been good at hiding things from Piers, those 'snipey' senses of his were a blessing and a curse sometimes. Right now it was the cursed bit.

"Nothing!" the voice clipped and precise now. "I get the full on back massage and just when we get to the money shot you tell me you want to talk......about nothing. You can see why I'm suspicious here. So I'll ask you once more nicely. Christopher, what have you done...or not?"

"I haven't not done nothing about our accommodation in Washington."

Piers mouthed the words slowly....'I haven't not....' "So you _have_ done something?"

"Er, possibly...." Chris was confused himself now.

"So what _have_ you done?"

"Well I haven't found us an apartment."

"But that was your job..."

"I know, I said I'd do it, and I tried, but most of the rental agents are still on holiday. And the ones I did speak to didn't have anywhere where you can take dogs."

"Oh!"

"Without being there it's not easy. Most people do what I want when I meet them face to face, it's harder over a phone line."

"Ha!" Piers was finding it hard to stay angry.

"And you said you wanted to take the Ruffster and I agreed......so you've issued your first order as the Director elect."

"I have?"

"Yes. You've added war dogs to the list of guide dogs and care dogs that are allowed in the BSAA building."

"I did?"

"Yes.....Dee countersigned it just to make sure."

"My signature?"

Well, no, mine...I PP'd yours." Chris scratched the back of his neck, another sign of guilt.

"PP'd?"

"You know, that legal thing, in Latin, pro poco something."

"You mean _per procurationem_?"

"That's easy for you to say....anyway, I also commandeered the largest guest suite for us. For the foreseeable future. Until we find a rental."

" _You_ did that? No pp Director Nivans?"

"No, all me, I'm not without some influence. Ha! Did I do good?"

Piers looked at his partner and smiled. If anyone was a puppy just now it was Chris. Eager to please, eager for praise. Piers put a hand out and touched the unshaven cheek. "You did good Babe, very good. Ruff's been left too much already. Danny said that GSD's need a stable family environment. The suite will give him that; he can be with us at home _and_ work. That leaves two things to sort out now."

Chris' smile faltered. "Two?"

"Yes. For one, I'm gonna' finish Ruffy's training before we leave here."

"And the other?"

"You are gonna' finish what you just stopped." Piers lay face down again.

Chris put his hand on Piers' coccyx. "Here?"

Piers turned and grinned. "Hmm, let's start again shall we, from the top......"

****************************

Since his return from Edonia, Piers had wanted to test his idea for the distant control of a war dog using radioed commands. He hoped the idea could be developed to provide combat support to an SOU. His plan was to use Ruff as the 'guinea pig' and train him using an earpiece and radio as a proof of concept. If successful, it would later feed into his _Cerberus_ Combat Training Program which was now underway once more.

During the summer most of Piers' spare time had been spent tinkering with different arrangements for locating Ruff''s ear piece microphone; helped and advised by Danny Svenson. Placing the radio and battery pack had been easy; on either side using a body harness. And after some trial and error, they had found the best place for a mic was on Ruff's collar. Quint Cetcham had drawn up a circuit design for a sound activated mic, that would switch on at a pre-set trigger level, Ruff's bark; and Piers and Finn Macauley had put it together in the Electronics Bay on base.

Positioning the earpiece had been much more of a problem. Hearing was a significant factor in Ruff's abilities; but his large upright ears were physically sensitive. The earpiece couldn't be placed inside the ear cavity for fear of damaging it. The answer was a head harness, with straps passing around the base of each ear, and mounting the earpiece there. Having been used to wearing a harness since a puppy, Ruff was not too bothered by this new piece of combat gear, but hearing his master's voice seemingly out of nowhere had startled him initially. His first reaction was to 'go and look' for No.1 Dad. Danny had quickly realized it was because Piers was out of sight. He called up on their own radio.

"Stay in view for now Piers. Just get him used to hearing you and not worrying about where you are. You can gradually move further away and then go out of sight. Little steps, not giant leaps. Ok?"

"You're the boss Danny.....this is harder than training the rookies, heh, heh!"

"I'm saying nothing; Finney might be listening in......"

****************************

Ruff's training had progressed slowly, much to Piers' annoyance. Work and life both got in the way. Picking up the pieces after Edonia, re-building Alpha on Chris' and his return, getting _Cerberus_ up and running again. Then there had been the _Jack of Diamonds_ project of Chris'. Turning the old boathouse into a home for Finn and Danny because he felt responsible for their injuries after the bomb attack. Suddenly Christmas had come and gone and soon they would be in Washington as Piers took over the role of Director BSAA NAB and Chris as his Operations Director.

By the end of spring Ruff would be two years old, fully matured. So now was the time to complete his training. Piers decided on one last push. He was determined to see if his concept for distant control was at least feasible. If it was, someone else could then run with it and carry out proper field trials. What was it Director Dee had told him? 'Time, Piers dear boy, there's never enough time.' Well, the only time left was now, the few weeks that remained before they moved to D.C. But to do it Piers needed Danny's help once again. Unknown to him, it was also when Chris decided to test the strength of Finn and Danny's relationship......and perhaps his and Piers' too.

Danny and Finn had barely been living in the _Jack of Diamonds_ for a fortnight. And, as far as Piers was concerned, their close proximity had not impacted on his, or Chris', routine. The two Corporals were heavily into their respective medical courses. When they weren't on base, virtually all of their time was taken up studying.

With his and Piers' departure for Washington imminent, Chris began to have some concerns about leaving Finn and Danny. Although it had been his idea to make a home for the boys, and he was pleased how happy it had made them, it had also enabled him to keep an eye on them, to protect them. Subconsciously perhaps, he'd also thought he could monitor Piers' and Danny's relationship as well, just to be sure. Now all that was about to change and it worried him. He felt something for them he couldn't quite define. Love certainly, but was it paternal or fraternal? Responsibility of course, but was that as their Commanding Officer or de-facto parent?

Not for the first time the man of action decided the thing needed was....action. And if Captain Chris Redfield did anything, it was action. He was good at that. However, he wasn't going to act foolishly like he had before when he'd got jealous of Piers and Danny. No, this time he would be calm, thoughtful, prepared. He would make his Ace proud. But instead of talking about it, he kept his thoughts to himself and decided to do some reading, on gay relationships......'Proper prior preparation prevents piss poor performance Redfield.' he told himself, chuckling. This would be a _good_ plan, one that would be remembered.....

****************************

"I'm gonna' need Danny's help again training Ruffy Chris; one last go at this distant control idea before we move to D.C. Perhaps you'd like to keep Finn company whilst we're busy? He could do with some fresh air. They both could; studying all the time like they do."

"Huh?"

"Wake up Bear! I'm talking about our boys, Finn and Danny. You know, it's funny, but I feel kinda' paternal with those two now they're living close by."

"Hmm, Danny's not much younger than you is he? I thought you'd be more like brothers."

"No, it's definitely a paternal feeling. I got it with Rick Harrison occasionally.....well all the time actually. Didn't you feel the same about Raúl?"

Chris arched a thick eyebrow. "I can't begin to describe _how_ I felt about Private Fonseca."

"Heh, heh! Well you chose him Babe; he was in your image. Every family has to have its black bear I guess."

"What!?"

"You know, like a black sheep....in Alpha...." Chris glared at Piers.

"....it was a joke Bear."

"Well hah, hah!" said Chris sarcastically. "See how I'm laughing? Anyway, what's with all this _paternal_ business? And what does that make me, their Granddad?"

"If the cap fits Senior Captain."

"Grrrr!"

If Piers hadn't been so preoccupied with his ideas, he would have seen the writing on the wall there and then.....

****************************

"Try it now Piers." Danny whispered, so as not to distract Ruff too much.

"Roger that Danny.......Ruff, stay!.....Is he staying?"

"Yes. He's looking around though, he seems unsettled."

"Ruff stay, good boy, stay."

"That's better, he wanted reassuring. He wagging his tail now. Have you got the lure?"

"Yeh, I'm just hiding it, give me a few seconds.....Ok, it's hidden. What's he doing now?

"He's sitting. Looks like he's listening; keeps cocking his head from side to side. Keep talking to him Piers. Re-assure him, give him short easy commands."

"Ok.....Ruff, good dog. Ruff seek! Ruff seek!.......What's he doing now?"

"He's away, scenting. Give him some more encouragement, keep communicating with him."

"Good boy Ruff. Seek! Get on, seek! Good Ruffy."

"Use his name properly Piers, it's not a game. He has to know that."

"Sorry, I got excited. Where's he going?"

"Along the riverbank. Heading east."

"It's difficult. I need visual. I would have it in combat. From high-up, in a marksman's position."

"Ha, that's why you've got me. Don't forget, its training for you too."

"Perhaps we should fit a head-cam?"

"One step at a time Piers, let him get used to the earpiece and harness first. You mustn't load him up too soon. Small steps, remember? Now, keep up those commands. Let him know you're with him....."

"Bark Ruff!"

"Woof!"

"Good Ruff, I hear you. Go seek, find it!"

"Use that 'Bark' command sparingly Piers, like we discussed."

"Ok Danny........"

****************************

Chris and Finn were lying on their backs on top of the flat rock that overlooked the bend. It was a sheltered spot. Not warm today, but pleasant enough out of the breeze and under the crisp January sky. They lay down on their quilted combat jackets. Finn lay close to Chris for additional shelter and the body heat. Chris put the radio on speaker and they listened-in to the progress down below.

"This is nice Finny......let the boys do the running around whilst we relax."

"Mmm...Why have puppies and bark ourselves?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh Finny, I do miss your sense of humor on Alpha. Listen to 'em, I'm not sure who's training who."

"My Dan's quite assertive when he wants to be." Finn blushed.

"Oh, is he now?"

"Not like _that_ Cap'in.....well, like that as well, teehee! But when he's working I mean. He gets very focused."

"Ha, ha! Piers is just the same. I'm surprised those two don't argue more during these training sessions."

"Hmm, my Dan's not argumentative in that way. Normally he's very easy going, quite placid really."

"Like you then Finny?"

"Yes.....and no."

"Well that's a good Irish answer! Dumb ol' Redfield's confused again."

"You're not dumb Cap'in! You're my hero, Captain Awesome. You weren't dumb when you put me and Dan together."

"Ha, that was a much Piers' doing as mine. He's developed quite a soft spot for you over the years."

"I know, and, um, he's always liked Dan."

It was the opening in the conversation Chris had been looking for. "Yes.....er, I sometimes think, if things had been different, you know....."

Finn blushed again. "But they're not are they? I know Dan has feelings for El Tee, I mean Junior Captain. I do too, but not in the same way perhaps. Things are the way they are.....What did you always tell us? If it ain't broken......"

"Don't fix it! I know, ha, ha! But I did get jealous initially though, when Piers first met Danny. It brought it home to me. What he meant, what our relationship meant. I've never been good with words, that's Piers' territory, but I knew I had to do something. Just something to show how I felt about him. Stupid really, but that was me, act first, think about it later."

"Was?"

"I've got better. Since being with Piers I've been changing, all the time. I wish I could sit down with the young me and give him some tips."

"Like my Gran does with me. She's always full of good advice."

"Ah, but you listen. I'm not sure the young me would have, he didn't take to authority. His head was still in the clouds after the Air Force, idealistic, optimistic, even in STARS. The early days of the BSAA kicked all that stuff out of me. Piers has put some of it back, and new stuff as well. And you too Finn, your Gran's not the only Macauley who's full of good advice."

Chris put his hand out and rested it on Finn's arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "So-called experts say that gay men are naturally free and easy, that they don't keep long-term partners or stay in relationships. Do you think that could ever happen to us Finn?"

Finn swallowed. "Um, I'd rather not think about it Captain. Sometimes, if you think about a thing, it happens."

"Well it's not happening for me at the moment."

"Captain?"

Chris rolled onto his side. "You seem more confident now Finny. Are you?"

"In some things...in other ways no. I rely on Dan an awful lot."

"Hmm, me too with Piers. There's things I've forgotten how to do because he does them for me, automatically. It's tricky, the thought of letting go, changing. I don't know if I'd manage on my own."

"You would, we both would if we had to. But it wouldn't be the same as before, we'd be different."

"Harder..."

"Sadder....."

"Wiser...."

"Lonely..."

"Oh Finny....


	2. Beyond Monogamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Danny take a walk in the woods whilst Chris and Finn get cosy. To cap it all, the Captain has a plan but his puppy is not impressed!

"......Next time try it with the lure higher up Piers. Ruff mustn't expect to find everything on the ground. We want him to use his eyes as well as his nose. Keep it varied, never the same thing twice in a row."

"Alright Danny. Are you hiding now?"

"Yes, in the bracken, about 30 meters upwind from where we started."

"Ok, I'll walk him to heel along the track. Just make the occasional slight noise; we'll see if he hears you....I want to test whether the ear pieces affect his normal hearing."

"Roger that.....Logging this as run 17B."

****************************

"Listen to them Finn. Danny sounds like he's on Ops, not out for a walk in the woods, and Piers sounds like a worried father watching his kid take his first bike ride."

With Chris still holding onto his arm and now gazing deeply into his eyes, Finn had begun to sweat and color-up. He stifled the urge to let out an 'Eek!' and settled for a nervous silly grin and a nod of his head instead. He also became extremely anxious to change the subject. His Cap'in seemed strangely touchy-feely today. Perhaps he was a bit stressed-out, with the prospect of the move and all.

"S..s..sure, wouldn't it much be easier with my drone. All this 'bark, don't bark' business?" Surreptitiously, Finn tried to pull his arm away, but Chris maintained his grip.

"Can drones bark and warn people? Besides, the guys can't pet a drone."

"Oh, I don't know now about that. I got quite attached there to AlphaM8, in Edonia I mean."

"Dear sweet Finny! I never saw the original, but he sired a whole family, thanks to you and Quint Cetcham. That's what this is all about, Proof of Concept. Let the boys have their fun. Do you still have him?"

"No, Quint wanted him for the BSAA museum, but I get visiting rights."

"Ha! I expect that's where they'll put me, in a museum. Isn't that where all the dinosaurs end up?"

"Oh, no, not you Cap'in, your place will always be on the frontline, fighting bioterrorism."

"Hmm, it's gonna' be from behind a desk soon, not the frontline."

"But you'll still be in charge Cap'in, so it's the same thing. Who's going to take over Alpha?"

"We haven't decided, possibly Dave Johansson, or Pete Carter. But whoever it is, it wont affect your and Danny's positions, I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you Cap'in. We're both in pretty deep now with our studies."

"Will you be alright? With Piers and me away? I worry, who's gonna' keep an eye on you two?" Chris squeezed Finn's arm again.

"Teehee! Dan and I had the same conversation about the both of yous. We'll have to organize visiting rights."

"Hmm......or distant control." mused Chris.

"Um, like with radios do you mean?"

"What! Oh, never mind me Finn, I'm thinking out loud."

"Ok then. Er, Cap'in...there's something I need to tell you..."

But just then Ruff came bounding up and whatever Finn wanted to say was lost in a tangle of legs, paws, arms and a large bushy black tail.

****************************

As Piers and Danny walked up to Butte Rock they saw the melee of limbs before them. A deep voice ordered "Bundle!" so they joined in. At this point Ruff wisely extracted himself, preferring to dance around the pile of bodies, barking happily and licking any face that came into his view. He liked to play with all his 'Dads' together.

Suddenly there was an awkward, embarrassed silence. Ruff stopped his barking and the men stopped their play-fighting. A quiet broken only by their labored breathing. Danny was straddling Piers, his hips pressing down on his opponent's, their eyes locked. Chris sat astride Finn's belly, his hands pinning down Finn's hands either side of his head. The scene was charged with an awkward erotic tension; a fact not lost on any of them. Ruff whined and cocked his head to one side; he wasn't at all sure what to make of things.

Chris looked down at the prone Corporal beneath him and smiled. "Looks like we've swapped partners after all Finny, ha, ha, ha!" Then he looked across at the others. "What do you think Danny?"

Danny blushed and his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "Oh! S,sorry Captain...here, let me help you up Piers."

"Ha! You too Finny!" a powerful arm lifted Finn in one smooth easy action. "Up you get!"

"Ohh! Whoaa Cap'in, I was nearly flying there!"

"I got you Finney....." Danny rushed to put a steadying, and protective, arm around Finn. ".... just get your breath back."

"Ahem!" Piers coughed pointedly, waiting for his supporting hug. But all he got was a hefty slap on the back.

"Ha, ha. Danny got the better of you Ace, or did you let him?"

Piers' sweeping leg took Chris by surprise, as did the strong left arm pushing in the other direction. Chris was neatly dumped onto his butt. "Always the bottom, never the top." Piers laughed, now it was Chris' turn to blush.

"Er, shall we, um, debrief now or later Piers?" Danny said somewhat hesitantly.

Chris stifled a laugh. Piers helped him up and saw the mischievous twinkle in his partner’s eyes. "Don't you dare say a word Bear!" he hissed in Chris' ear.

"Um, how 'bout our place right now Danny? Chris can fix us all some lunch whilst we go over today's training session. Deal?"

Finn saw the expression on his Chris' face. "I'll help you Cap'in, but then we must get back home, Dan and I have a whole lot of studying to catch up on."

"Ha!" Chris sniggered. Three pairs of eyes looked at him. "What?"

****************************

Ruff lay at Piers' and Danny's feet after his well deserved meal. Seemingly snoozing in front of the crackling log fire, but with one eye half-open focused on Piers. They were reviewing Ruff's progress to date. The new commands he'd learnt, the ones he was having trouble with; then recording the different runs and results into a database.

"I'm worried there'll be too many commands for him Danny."

"Don't be. Remember, this is just about proving the idea, and the basic technology. Any future study will define a set of commands tailored to a combat environment. For now, just work with what we've got. It's not the same environment after all."

"Hmm, that also worries me a bit. How would Ruff react in-extremis? Would the gear help or hinder him? And that's another thing, those ear pieces are too vulnerable to damage. Ruff's always getting bits of leaves and twigs wrapped around them."

"Then we ruggedize them, like the battery and radio packs have been. I don't know how, put them in a sturdy rubber casing perhaps? Again, that's something that can be sorted out downstream."

"Great idea Danny! You know, it's a shame you're doing this physiotherapy research for Chris. You could just as easily run with this for me after we move."

Danny laughed shyly. "Thanks but no thanks Piers. This targeted PT is something of mine, _my_ baby. And it keeps me close to Finn. I couldn't be happier right now, honestly. I love helping you out with Ruff, but my heart is in this physio program now, and with Finney....sorry."

Piers smiled at his friend. "Don't worry Danny, that's exactly where it should be."

Meanwhile Finn was assisting Chris with lunch in the kitchen. The Captain was beaming. "This is nice Finny, this place needs kids."

"Pardon Cap'in?"

"Sometimes Piers and I rattle around this place on our own. I know we've made it for two, well three with the Ruffster, ha! But really it's a family home. It needs children in it every now and then. It seems to come alive when you and Danny are here, don't you feel it?"

"Er, it's always nice to be around you and Junior Captain." Finn hoped that was the right answer. "You've both done so much for Dan and me. Um, which reminds me....there's something...."

"Arr-woo, Arr-woo!" Ruff suddenly came bounding in. He sat down by the counter, his tail sweeping the floor as it swished back and forth. His head was cocked to one side and he looked-up expectantly. "Arr-woo!" He'd heard movement in the kitchen which usually meant food. There could never be enough mealtimes, something he'd learnt from No.1 Dad. He was closely followed by Piers and Danny; who had wrapped-up their debrief and were also feeling hungry. So once again, Finn didn't get to finish saying what he wanted to.

****************************

Later, after their supper, Piers and Chris discussed the day's events. "You were frisky this morning. All that innuendo and sexual tension. What on earth were you and Finn talking about?"

"Us and them." replied Chris casually. "Finn knows Danny has a 'thing' for you, and I know you care for him."

"I care for them both, equally. There's no 'thing' between me and Danny. Certainly not on my part. What do I have to do to convince you Chris? There's only you. There's only ever been you. Since I first joined the BSAA, it's always been about you. You read my diary, you know what was in my heart, what's still in my heart."

"It's my biggest fear Piers, losing you again. I've been reading up on relationships just lately; gay ones in particular."

Chris Redfield wasn't a stupid man, far from it, and he wasn't arrogant. But sometimes, armed with just a little knowledge, he was, perhaps, a tad over confident. And as Piers knew, as far as his partner was concerned, a little knowledge could be a dangerous thing.

"Oh, that's interesting." Piers said guardedly, "What have you read then?" he asked, trying to sound more encouraging now.

"Kinsey of course, McWhirter and Mattison, _The Male Couple_. Spears and Lowen, _Beyond Monogamy."_

Piers was intrigued. "Ah, the heavy stuff. Don't forget the Kinsey Report was published in 1948, things were different back then. The social and moral climate has towards homosexuality has changed since that study. And its sampling methodology is questionable. Most of it was based on responses from male prostitutes and prisoners."

"Yeh, well I read the executive summaries. Sorta' like we have on BSAA reports. Don't have time to read all the waffle. Bullet points, that's what I like. Bang, bang! Ha, ha!"

"Oh! Well that's still good." Piers smiled, but his heart sank a little and he began to feel worried again. Chris was great when issues were 'black and white', but the 'gray' areas, such as _real_ life, they could still be tricky.

"Anyway, they say gay men are not naturally inclined to be monogamous. You're much younger than me. What if you get tired of me? Most gay relationships don't last more than a few years due to infidelity or the desire for a family apparently. The percentage still together after 7 years is in single digits, and most of _them_ have an arrangement for sex outside of their partnership."

"Well first of all, you've already got a family, a big one, Alpha, the BSAA. So no need to worry on that score. That gives you stability rather than wanderlust. Secondly, a lot of these studies are statistically dubious, with too small a sample to be accurate. They don't mention that in the _executive_ summaries. That's why you also have to look at the detail. Thirdly, I'm aware of the various arguments about infidelity. It is an issue for some, but it's not one we've come up against. Have we?"

"What about Alex?"

"What about him? You and I weren't even a couple then."

"No, but you'd already set your sights on me."

"Yes, but I didn't know how you'd react, assuming you were even found. It was a bad time for me Chris, I was very vulnerable, susceptible. Being with someone who looked like you used to look. Who was kind and helpful. Small wonder I was tempted. And even then, with all that, I didn't go through with it. I couldn't, not knowing there was a chance of you still being alive, of us being together."

"Ok then, but what about Danny?"

"Dammit Chris! How many more times? Yes I like him, a lot; we have a connection. But I've chosen you, for better or worse. I'm in this for the long run. We're gonna' be in that low percentage; a couple that sticks together. I just know it, I can feel it."

"So you're not tired of me?"

Piers' patience was beginning to wear thin. "I'll get tired of this stupid conversation if it lasts any longer. Of course I'm not tired of you. You're a constant source of wonder to me."

"Very funny! But what if I wasn't around? Would you find someone else then? Danny for example?"

"That's hypothetical Babe. Besides, it ain't gonna' happen. Not with me looking after your six. And for the last time Danny is in love with Finn. They're made for each other. Like we are."

"Hmm, I could see you two together, you know, if I wasn't here."

"Well that would mean Finn wasn't here either silly! Perhaps you and he have run off together? He's always idolized you. Heh, heh!

"Perhaps."

"Excuse me!"

"Well if you went off with Danny, why shouldn't I go with Finn?"

"Because A. it won't happen, and B. Finn couldn't handle you. He thinks you're awesome. He doesn't know what you're really like, underneath, inside. I do, and for some foolish reason, I still love you. He sees you through rose tinted spectacles."

"Harrumph! Perhaps they should move? Or perhaps we should? If it's a threat to our partnerships?"

"Ahem! We _are_ moving, or had you forgotten? The threat is you not listening to me Bear. There is no problem, don't go looking for one where it doesn't exist. What's that expression you use all the time?"

"Alright, alright! I know when to retire gracefully."

"He-he! Well, there's a first!"

"Oi! But I've still a mind to test it, with Finn and Danny. I want to make sure their relationship is solid, proof against all these outside stresses and temptations. I need to _know_ Piers,one way or the other, before we leave."

"What! Please don't Chris, you'll only make problems where none exist. Don't go charging around in matters that you don't fully understand. Reading a few dubious articles doesn't make you an instant expert. Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I already started, with Finny, yesterday."

"Oh shit! Then we're all doomed!"

"Trust me, everything will be alright. I've been working to a plan; listen....

****************************

That night in bed Chris and Piers continued their suppertime conversation.

"Was that Bundle this morning also part of your plan Babe?"

"No, that was purely the Ruffster's doing. But at least _that_ puppy follows my plans instead of questioning them all the time."

"If you asked him to jump of a cliff for you he would."

"So would you, you know you would."

"That's different, he's a dog, he doesn't reason things out, I do."

"Perhaps, perhaps not.

Piers raised an eyebrow. "So what am I then? A substitute Ruff?"

"He's loyal." Chris stroked Piers' hair.

"Yes, of course."

"He trusts me." Chris bent his head and nibbled Piers' earlobe.

"Mmm...mostly."

"He'd do anything for me." Now a large tongue worked its way into Piers' ear.

"Ohh! Certainly."

"He loves me." Chris kissed Piers full on the lips, a long, passionate kiss.

"Mwmmff...Ok, so I'm another Ruff!"

"No, you're so much more Ace."

"I am?"

"Yeh, you don't shed hair, not with all that gel....."

"Hmph!"

"......I don't have to clean up after you......"

"I should hope not!"

".....and you breath smells....." Chris locked lips again. ".....your breath smells beautiful, like new-mown grass and honey and spice and......mwah, mwah...."

....Piers came up for air. "I know what you're up to Bearfield. Ok, Ok, I'll go along with this dumb plan of yours. But when it goes wrong, which it will do, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"There you go, the questioning thing again! Well I've go a question for you Mister!"

"What?"

"Will you bottom tonight?"

"At last, something Ruffy can't do!"

"That's kinda' weird to think about Ace!"

"Well so's your plan Babe. And when it does go wrong, perhaps you'll learn a lesson. Everything I've seen and heard today suggests Finn and Danny are a perfectly happy couple in a strong healthy relationship."

"Harrumph! I don't know, Finny seems on edge to me. He kept trying to change the subject when I was chatting with him, then never finished saying what he'd started. And Danny sounds like he's trying to be the typical Alpha male. Finn said he's domineering. Something's up and I'll get to the bottom of it. And then I'll fix it."

Piers rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Chris caught the look. "I'm determined Ace, don't try and stop me."

"Bear, you know I'm not sure whether to bark a warning or bite you right now.....or both!"


	3. Go with the floe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers broods whilst Chris boils over. Ruff gets put on ice and Finn's slippers make Danny wet.

Sunday morning, the time it happened......and it was cold. The wind had changed the previous afternoon; blowing in freezing polar air from the north. But it didn't deter Piers from his mission, or Ruff. Piers had never liked the cold, it was a Californian thing. Unlike his master however, the young dog loved these hard, frosty days; when tantalizing scents carried so far on the cold wind. As they left the _Deuce of Hearts_ after breakfast to meet up with Danny; Ruff paused and 'huffed'; pointing his nose into the stiff breeze to catch the morning's offerings.

"Arrr-Wooooo!"

He turned and looked back at Piers, wagging his tail. It promised to be an exciting day......

****************************

Chris' day had started out somewhat less exhilaratingly. First he'd had to run through his latest plan yet again with Piers, who still remained unenthusiastic. And then there'd been the list of chores.......

"So you know what to do Ace?"

"This is a dumb plan." muttered Piers darkly.

"What?"

"This is some plan."

"Ha! Yes, so we're both clear?"

"They won't thank you for it." Piers mumbled under his breath.

"Speak up!"

Piers rolled his eyes. "I said I'm sure they'll thank you for it."

"Oh I'm sure they will. But I want it to be a surprise."

Piers looked at his partner with incredulity. "That from the man who doesn't like surprises himself."

"Yes, but this will be _their_ surprise, that's different."

Piers wanted to ask _how_ exactly it would be different; but he bit his tongue. Chris seemed set on this one. Well, at the very least, he could delay things for a while.

"Don't forget the chores Babe, before you see Finn. We need some more firewood chopped, and the kitchen and lounge could do with a clean and tidy up. Oh, and get the washing on. And don't mix the colors and the whites in the machine like last time. Two separate loads please."

"You're a slave driver Nivans!"

"Better get used to it, I'm gonna' be your boss soon."

"Pfft! At work perhaps, but I still rule the home."

"In your dreams Bearfield."

"GRRRR!"

****************************

Piers and Ruff met up with Danny by the _Four of Diamonds_ ; the emergency crash gate into the BSAA base. Piers wanted to work Ruff in the woods along the gravel track to the _Seven of Clubs_ gate, about three miles away, then return along the river bank.

"Hi Piers, and you too Ruffy, good boy....."

"Woo, Uff!" Ruff jumped up with excitement. No.3 Dad meant games.

Danny had to restrain Ruff. "......steady there....down boy!" he grinned at Piers. "Ruffy seems excited today. Are you ready for round two as well?"

"Of course. It's this weather, he's like Chris, he doesn't feel the cold...they're both mad."

"Yeh, um, about that....." Danny's Adam's apple bobbed nervously, he didn't want to offend Piers. "......Finney said Captain was acting a bit strange yesterday. Uh....is everything alright...between you two?"

"Oh! No, everything's fine." Piers blushed. "Chris is, er, well, he's working on something. He's a bit focused at the moment."

"What?"

"It's a long story. Let's concentrate on Ruff's training for now eh? I'd like to try lengthening the distances today; for all the runs."

"Ok, half as much again?"

"No, double them. This is about _distant_ control, remember?"

"Are you sure Piers? That's a big step."

"Yes, I know. We can always reel them in if it's too far."

Danny shrugged his shoulders "Alright, you're the boss."

"Hmm, that's what I told Chris this morning."

"No! What did he say?"

"GRRRR!"

"Ha, ha!"

"C'mon Danny, the sooner we start, the sooner I'll forget how cold it is!"

****************************

With the washing machine on its last load and his chores finally completed, Chris walked down to the boathouse to meet up with Finn.

"Hello Cap'in, I'm just making us a hot drink before we set off."

"It'll be too cold out on Butt Rock today Finny. I don't want you catching a chill, we'd better stay here in the warm."

"Why do you call it that Cap'in, shouldn't it be pronounced Butte?"

"The _e_ is silent."

"So, er, Butt Rock?"

"Ha! Yes, because it's where Piers likes to get an all over tan....butte....butt....ass....geddit?"

"Oh!" Finn turned bright red at the thought. "Sounds like my Dan with his all-over tan."

"Hey! Finny's a poet, and he don't know it."

"Teehee! We call them Bards in Ireland."

"The boy's a Bard, and he's.....um, what rhymes with Bard?....Oh yes.....The boy's a Bard, and he's real hard! Ha, ha, ha!"

Finn blushed again. "Oh, Cap'in....I'm not hard like that, not like you and Captain Piers."

"You got a Bronze Star Finny; you can be hard when you have to be. And that reminds me. I need to say a big thank you. Piers told me how, in Edonia, you fired on the Ogroman that was attacking him and me, driving it off so he could get me out of there when it KO’d me. After you blew that girder bridge up." Chris embraced Finn, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Finn, a medal seems scant reward."

"I was only doing my job Cap'in. I didn't have time to think about it. If I had, I'd probably have frozen to the spot."

"You acted like a true soldier then Finny, not a rookie. Pure instinct and adrenalin....." Chris kissed him lightly on the cheek as he hugged him. ".....thanks Kiddo...."

"Um, it was my privilege Cap'in...." Finn felt Chris' warm breath on his neck, the heat emanating from his body....and panicked. ".....Er, ooh, I think it's getting frothy on top..."

"Is it?" Chris said dreamily, then checked himself, "I mean, it is?"

"Yes, y,your warm m,milk."

"Excuse me!"

"Hmm, look, it's bubbling, time for that hot chocolate." Finn thankfully extricated himself from Chris' embrace and almost ran to the stove. "Phew, just stopped it in time....before it all boiled over."

"Finn...."

"Er, why don't you switch on the radio there Cap'in? We can listen in to today's training session, whilst we enjoy our drink."

"Oh! Alright then...." Chris sighed. ...."If we had your drone, we could keep an eye on them too."

"Wouldn't that be a distraction?"

"Who for? Us?"

"Well I meant Dan and Junior Captain."

"Ah, yes....and the Ruffster....Ha!"

"Cap'in is everything alright? You seem a bit, well, a lot....."

"What? Me? No, I'm fine. It's everyone else!"

Finn smiled. "I expect it's the move, to Washington. You seem tense. It must be exciting, working in the Headquarters of the NAB, a Director and all. Perhaps you're nerv...er, no, anxious I mean."

"No, I could do this new job in my sleep. Remember, I helped set the BSAA up. It's just fighting politicians instead of BOWs and still protecting the guys and gals at the sharp end. It's Piers I'm more worried about."

"But he's as awesome as you are!"

"Ha! More so in many ways Finny. But he's no politician. He's too honest, takes people at face value. It's a different BSAA in Washington."

"But you'll be there to help him Cap'in."

"Of course! But he might not like _this_ BSAA."

"I don't think I would either. I had enough trouble at the start with this one." Finn gave another goofy grin.

"Do you think joining the BSAA was a mistake for you then Finny?"

"Oh no, not at all! Alpha was a wonderful stepping stone. I can see that now, looking back."

"A stepping stone? How do you mean?"

"It supported me, took me to where I am now, even though it was difficult at times. I think I was always meant to be a doctor or some such. And it took me to my Dan. Plus it's been my second family. We Macauley's have always been big on family. Alpha's been my family here."

"Er, that's nice...." Once again, Chris saw his opening. "So, um, what relation am I then?" he said, expectantly. "The big brother.....or a close cousin perhaps?"

"Oh no Cap'in, that's El Tee, I mean Captain Piers. You're more like my No.2 Dad." Finn gave his best grin as he handed Chris his mug of chocolate.

Chris suddenly looked a little crestfallen. "Ah, I see. My....my age I suppose?"

"Not really. I don't think age has anything to do with it, well, not for me. You're just wise and steady, my rock. Like my Da and like my Dan. Captain Piers is the one to have arguments with, like my brothers and sisters. Good ones mind, he makes me think about things, about myself."

"So what do I do then?"

"You make me smile, you give me a warm feeling. The reassurance that every thing's going to turn out alright. That's you Cap'in, to be sure."

Chris reached out across the table and put his hand on Finn's, smiling.

Finn pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry Captain. I didn't say anything yesterday. But we shouldn't. It's not fair to my Dan or Captain Piers. If we want to trust them, they must trust us."

Oh, sorry Finny, I'm getting all paternal. I worry about your and Danny's relationship sometimes. And Piers' and mine too. I've been reading up on, um, gay relationships lately. Don't mind me." Chris scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment; then looked around the room for something else to talk about. "It's nice and cozy in here, needs some ornaments though; Piers taught me about stuff like that, making a place homely. Oh! I see you've got your desks facing one another."

"Yes, we ask each other things when we're studying. We test ourselves all the time. It's really good for the Latin."

"Latin?"

"Yes Cap'in. It's the language of medicine, all the body parts and suchlike have Latin names."

"Do you conjugate?"

"Er, teehee...only at weekends, we're too tired weekdays, what with work and all the studying. We have more, um.....'Us' time at weekends."

"Eh? I must have been thinking of another word then. Piers is better at words than I am."

"Oh Cap'in.....!"

****************************

Chris reluctantly turned on the radio and tuned in to the tactical net. Whilst he and Finn had been chatting and drinking their hot chocolate in the warm; Piers and Danny had suddenly found themselves battling the elements outside, with Ruff's life at stake.

Overnight, as the temperature had dropped, ice had formed on the inside of the big bend in the river, where the flow was at its slowest. This was a new phenomenon for Ruff, it was something he hadn't seen before. He sniffed it warily. The ice smelt of the river, so it must be Ok, the river was always fun. Cautiously he stepped out onto the ice. It was slippery and he dug his claws in to maintain his grip. The ice bobbed on the surface, then floated back out into the center of the river; caught in the eddies created as the current flowed around the bend. Piers looked on in horror and disbelief.

"OMG Ruff! Hang on pup, I'm coming...!"

"Woof!"

Danny ran to join his friend. "Piers! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to save...."

"No, you're not. Calm down."

"Get outta' my way Danny..."

"No!" SMACK!

"Gnh! What did you do that for?"

"Because that water's freezing."

"But Ruff's..."

"Got a thick, double coat that's naturally oily. You, on the other hand...."

"No, don't stop me Danny, I've got to...."

Danny held Piers by the shoulders in an iron grip; preventing him from going any further. "So help me Piers, or the next one will put you out! You're life's too important to risk. You'd be mad to jump in there. Just calm down. Ruff's gonna' be Ok....."

****************************

Chris and Finn listened had listened with mounting concern. What on earth had happened? At the sound of the blow Chris started for the door. "Shit Finny, are they fighting? Come on! They're down by the river I think."

Finn grabbed his jacket on the way, but he was still wearing his slippers as he followed Chris outside. The Christmas pair with reindeer on, the ones his Gran had sent him, but there was no time to put on his boots now. "Hang on Cap'in...I'm with you."

****************************

Danny was still blocking Piers path to the water's edge. ".....what are we here for Piers, huh? To prove your ideas on distant control, right? Well now's as good a time as any....calmly, reassuringly. Don't show him you're anxious, he'll pick up on it. Just talk naturally, get him to stay and then lie down."

"Ruff...stay.....good dog....stay....that's it.....Ruff, lie down....good boy."

There, Ok, he's fine, see? Watch, the floe's going round in the current to the downstream side. Look, now it's up against that big piece of ice. Get him to walk onto it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Do it Piers. Keep him occupied, or he'll likely jump in."

"Ruff, walk on.....good dog.....that's it.....walk on....There, well done.....Ruff sit....now down...Good boy!"

"That's good Piers, keep talking to him all the while. The big piece of ice is breaking up on the upstream side, Ok?" Piers nodded. "The pieces come to this bank in the current, then back to the far side downstream. See those eddies around that solid ice? We just need to get him on the next big piece to break off and he'll float over here safe and sound. Ruff can do this, and so can you." Danny smiled encouragingly. He put a steadying hand on Piers shoulder, he'd never seen him so distracted before.

"Ruff?....good boy....now walk on....gently...Ruff, left, left...that's it....walk on...

CRACK! The ice shattered behind Ruff's back legs.

"Fuck, the ice isn't thick enough! It's breaking up Danny!"

"He needs to spread his weight more. Can he crawl?"

"That's it! The sniper's crawl I taught him, it was his first trick."

"Then do it."

"Way to go sniper Ruffy...." Ruff heard the command and dropped onto his belly. Then he started inching forward, slowly making his way to the upstream side of the ice sheet.

"Steady Ruff....calm down.....get on sniper Ruffy.....steady now. He's there Danny! Good boy....well done....Ruff stay....good boy...stay."

With Ruff's added weight, the ice on the edge of the sheet soon broke off and began to float out into the middle of the river, gently spinning as it did. Under Piers' command, Ruff stayed put, his legs outstretched on the ice for grip. As the ice turned, he barked every time he saw Piers, wagging his tail.

"Woof, woof!"

If Piers was in a panic, Ruff seemed to think it a great game. As he neared half-way towards Piers and Danny he got up. The ice tilted alarmingly.

"Keep him down Piers!"

"Down Ruff...down, stay!....Good dog...that's it, stay."

By now Chris and Finn had found them. Chris quickly surmised that Danny had the situation, and Piers, under control. He didn't speak, but instead just put a hand on Piers shoulder to show support.

"He's getting closer, heading for that little spit..." said Danny, "....someone get ready to catch him. We don't want him to float off again."

"I'll go in, he's my dog."

"You'll stay here Ace." Chris growled. "Danny was right, that water is freezing. He'll find his own way ashore." Chris' hand suddenly tightened it's grip.

Just then the ice carrying Ruff hit a submerged rock and stopped; tilting up at an angle. As Ruff struggled to maintain his grip it was Finn who dashed forward; along the spit and into the water. "I'll get....argh!" SPLASH! Reindeer or not, Finn's slippers had no grip on the slippery rocks.

"Finney!"

"SPLASH!!"

"Arr-wooo!"

It all happened in an instant, Finn falling in, Danny jumping in to save him and Ruff scrambling ashore unaided. Chris and Piers helped a soaking Finn and Danny out of the water.

"Arf-woof!"

Chris laughed as Ruff shook himself over them all. "Ha! Mad to jump in eh Danny?" said Chris, offering a strong arm to the drenched corporal. "Madly in love more like. There's nothing wrong with your relationship, nothing at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch3. Ruff's adventure here is based on a real life experience with my first GSD 'Legolas', who did indeed climb onto an ice floe and float around a bay in Scotland one freezing winter in the 1970's.


	4. The best laid plans....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter. Chris' 'relationships' plan unravels, whilst Piers' plan succeeds. Finn and Danny are confused and Ruff gets carved up. So Chris comes up with another plan...or two.

"What? There _is_ no problem with our relationship." said Danny, somewhat confused by Chris' statement.

"Cap'in Chris, that's what I've....Oww!" Finn's bare feet made painful contact with the gravel and he started to hop from one foot to the other. "Oww, ouch, argh! Dan, where are my slippers?"

"Um, last seen floating downstream." said Danny. "I'm sorry, it was either you or them. I had to make an instant decision."

Finn gave his Dan his best silly grin. "Bless you Dan. You made the right one.....but don't tell my Gran."

Chris bent down in front of Finn. "C'mon, up you get Finny; I'll piggy-back you back to the boathouse. Let's get you both home and dried out before anything else." He was keen to change the subject before any more awkward questions were asked.

"You too Ruffy!" Piers knelt by Ruff and hugged him tightly, rubbing his ears. "Thank God, I thought I'd lost you boy." he whispered, so as no one would hear.

"Woof, Arff!" Ruff licked No.1 Dad's face happily.

Finn jumped up onto Chris' back, his arms around the Captain's thick neck, his legs held by equally thick arms, a big grin on his face. Piers and Danny took up station either side, with Ruff running on ahead; seemingly none the worse for his adventure.

"You've got really hairy feet Finny, I'd forgotten." said Piers looking over. "You didn't need those slippers really."

"He, he! My Dan says _Perian tál._ "

" _Hya_ v _e morco_." answered Piers.

Finn giggled. "Like Cap'in. Teehee."

"Bloody Latin!" growled Chris. Everyone else laughed. "Grrrr."

****************************

Finn and Danny showered together and changed into dry clothes in front of the fire, whilst Chris heated-up soup and made strong coffee and Piers dried Ruff off. With everyone warm and dry, Chris stood up, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ahem! Finn, Danny, Ace, I have an apology to make. I got jealous again this weekend, of Piers' friendship with you Danny. So I tried to make you jealous of me, by getting close to Finn. I thought it would distract you from Piers and bring you closer to Finn because we're going away and I won't be able to look after you. I'm sorry, it was stupid of me."

"You certainly got the stupid part right." said Piers.

Danny looked agog. "But Finney and I couldn't be closer; we model ourselves on you and Piers."

"I realize that now. I got.....um, well I got terrified, at the thought of losing Piers again, and of you two splitting up. I've been reading about gay partnerships and how they don't last, and it worried me so much, that it could happen to you, to us. I should have listened to my heart, not my head. I should have listened to you Ace. Dumb 'ol Redfield fucks up again." Chris hung his head, shamefaced. "I am so, so sorry boys. Can you ever forgive me?"

Piers decided Chris was his own worst critic and took the lead; putting an arm around his partner. "I forgive you Babe, but don't ever do it again. Playing with other people's relationships is off-limits from now on. And so is reading misleading bullet points and contentious summaries. I don't want to stop you reading, but read the whole damn report, not just the executive summary. And then take a balanced view and make your own mind up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sorry Ace. It won't happen again. I promise."

Finn's soft heart didn't take much to melt seeing his hero so contrite. "Oh Cap'in! You're not dumb! I know you did it for the best, but it didn't need fixing."

"It wasn't broken, far from it!" added Danny for good measure, putting a possessive arm around Finn's shoulders to emphasize his point.

Finn smiled, patting Danny's hand. "That's what I've been trying to tell you Cap'in, all this time. Dan and I are getting married."

"You're getting married? You and Danny?"

"Yes, and we want you to be our best men. You and Piers." declared Danny.

"And our ring bearers." added Finn, grinning goofily now.

 _"Cormacolindor?"_ said Piers, grinning.

 _"Ná! Hestor cormaron."_ answered Finn.

"I don't know what to say....." said a bemused Chris. "....or in what language!"

"You say congratulations Babe, like this." Piers embraced Danny warmly.

If Chris saw Piers' hands slide down to Danny's bubble butt he didn't say. But then he was busy planting a kiss on top of a furiously blushing Finn's head, holding him tight in a bear hug.

"And we proved something else today. Something else good....." said Danny as he shook hands tentatively with Chris before he too found himself in an overpowering bear hug.

"What was that?" asked Chris, pleased that apparently the day hadn't been a total disaster.

".....Distant Control of course. In all the excitement and, er, that other stuff, Piers controlled Ruffy in a tense and dangerous situation, _in-extremis_ , just like he wanted."

"He, he! I suppose we did." laughed Piers. "I couldn't have done it without you Danny, if you hadn't been there...."

****************************

......Finn and Danny waved goodbye from the porch as Chris, Piers and Ruff left for home.

"Captain Redfield's weird Finney."

"Cap'in's awesome."

"Oh yeh, he's awesome.......awesome _and_ weird."

Piers' keen hearing picked up the comment. "Did you hear that?" he asked as he and Chris walked away from the boathouse.

"No."

Piers smiled. "Good."

.....As they walked back up the track to the _Deuce of Hearts_ Chris paused to ask Piers a question.

"Ace, what does conjugate mean?"

"It means to give the different forms of a verb, you know, like I do, you do, he, she, it does...."

"Good, that's what I thought it meant."

"But in Latin it means to join or unite.....so it's become a euphemism for the sexual act."

"What! Oh my God! That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Explain why Finn was telling me about his and Danny's sex life."

"What!" Piers stopped dead in his tracks. "Not content with making an absolute fool of yourself, you've been talking with Finn about his sex life?"

"Well, to be fair, he started it...."

"No Bear! YOU started it, with that dumbass plan of yours, with only half-reading complex reports, with ignoring my advice......with......with God knows what you got up to with Finn!"

"Oh.....so it's my entire fault then?"

"Big time!"

Chris remained lost in thought until they got inside. As they hung their jackets up in the utility room, Chris turned to Piers. "So....I need to make a _big_ apology?"

"Very big!"

"Ok.....well, in that case, I've got another plan...." said Chris puffing his chest out and smiling proudly.

Piers face palmed. "Oh crap!"

****************************

Piers spent most of the next week in Washington DC. Director Dee had rung him late on the Sunday evening....

"......You'll be flying here tomorrow. 09:00 departure Dear Boy on the Company jet. I'm sorry about the lack of notice, but it's taken me a long time to organize all the various appointments. Things are somewhat hectic in DC at the moment."

"Dress?"

"Hmm, business suit I think."

"How about No.1 uniform?"

"Oh yes Dear Boy, inspired. The new team trust the military."

"And what about Chris? Is he coming too?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not Piers. Just you. These are important meetings, however brief they may be, with very important people. Mrs Nikki Hayley, our soon to be Ambassador to the UN, and General James Mattis, the nominated Secretary for Defense amongst others, plus the heads of the various intelligence agencies. It's all about first impressions. Dear Christopher would only be bored and, ahem, a distraction."

"What do you mean Dee?"

"Your relationship is not a secret, as you know, nor should it be. But the incoming administration's position on the LBGT issue is......how should I put it.....ambivalent? Let me complete this handover without incident and get you in place first. Then, you may act as you wish. The BSAA is, after all, an equal opportunities organization. However, I fear you will have need to remind people of that on future occasions."

"But it's not an issue here Dee, on base."

"That is with your comrades-in-arms Dear Boy. Dealing with politicians is quite different. Ask Christopher, ha, ha, ha! Oh dear, one moment....puff....puff...there, that's better...I should have bought shares in the company that makes these damned inhalers....Play to your own strengths for this trip Piers; the power of one, not two. They are many and great; it is why I chose you. Christopher's are already known, and no less valued. But on this occasion you, as they say, are the star."

"Um, Dee, do you think it would be better if Chris and I were married?"

"Oh Piers! What a delightful thought. I have, as you well know, unashamedly and ruthlessly manipulated your relationship in the past, but no more. That decision is yours alone to make. But, were you to ask my advice, I might suggest you should not rush such an important matter. As dear Christopher is so fond of saying, _ad-nauseam_ , 'If a thing is not broken, do not repair it', ha, ha, ha!"

"Hmm. Any other 'advice'?"

"Just one thing. If I were in the business of making New Year predictions I would suggest your tenure will not be overly long. Thanks to your efforts in Edonia, mainline, organized Bioterrorism is all but defeated. What we face now is random, disorganized. Mopping-up operations we used to call it in my days in the Army. The BSAA is moving into uncharted territory; there _will_ be changes. Your tenure will oversee them. But whether it be short or long, I know the future of the NAB couldn't be in better hands."

"Thank you Dee....I think."

"Ha! Till tomorrow then Dear Boy, and please give my best wishes to my most obedient rebel. He will be yours too, ha, ha! Cough...Damn....puff......puff....Oh, one more thing Piers. You need to think about your choice for your ADC. Michael leaves with me remember?"

"I will. Goodbye Dee, see you tomorrow."

.......Strangely Chris was not too upset at Dee's suggestion. "You go and enjoy yourself Ace. Well, go anyway, ha, ha! The Ruffster and I will be fine. Er, he and I have something planned next week."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Oh God....I hate surprises!"

"Ha, ha, ha! That's _my_ boy!"

****************************

Five days later and Piers was reunited with Chris and Ruff. That evening they all lay in front of the log fire. Piers' head resting on Chris' chest; Ruff snoozing contentedly at their feet.

Chris gently stroked his partner's hair. "Um, Piers, would you mind not going into the garage for a couple of days?"

 _"Our_ garage? We've both got stuff in there, stores, supplies, the gym, _Cristobal_. Why?"

"Er, I've got something on."

" _What_ something?"

"Sort of a Spec Op something."

"A Spec Op in _our_ garage, which _I'm_ to be excluded from?"

"Well, yes, if you put it that way. But you can come in when I'm there. If you knock first and give me a few minutes. Then you can come in...How’s that sound?" Chris smiled hopefully.

"Sounds fishy, that's how it sounds. And what if you're not there?"

"Er, then you can't go in at all. Only under my escort."

"I see, or rather I don't. This is like having a conversation with Finn."

"Ha! Why would you say that?" Chris suddenly looked nervous. He scratched the back of his thick neck. Guilty and nervous.

"Does it have a name? This Spec Op?"

"Oh, yes, they always have names." said Chris brightly

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it then, the name?"

"Er, it's a secret."

"Operation Er, It's A Secret......doesn't sound very well thought out. One of yours?"

"Abjetology." Chris mumbled.

"What?"

"Abject Apology."

"Operation Abject Apology?" Piers rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"This had better be good."

"Oh, it will Ace, trust me."

"I did....once.....and look where it got us."

"Please Piers; I'm tying to say sorry."

"Can't hear you."

"Don't make me beg......"

"....."

".....Piers, I beg you!"

"You'd better have a plan B lined up as well Redfield."

"Plan B? What do you mean?"

"For when Plan A goes wrong. The follow-up, Operation _Enduring_ Apology."

"You enjoy watching me squirm, don't you?"

"You brought it on yourself. You always have to go that one step too far. Captain 'I do what I want' Redfield."

"Ouch! That was a low blow."

"So was not trusting Danny and me."

"I do trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust. You're....what's the word....irresistible? You're clever, witty, handsome, and good at everything you do. Who wouldn't love you?"

"But I only love you. Don't you understand? I like other people; I want them to like me. But you're the one I love, you, always have, always will."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"I know, deep down, inside of me. Its just that I read all this stuff and I worry you'll leave me and then I get jealous of every little thing and, and.....Gah! Chris almost sobbed. I'm consumed by you, every moment, you fill my thoughts. I can't imagine my old life anymore, a life without you."

"You don't have too Babe. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're going to Washington."

"We're _both_ going to Washington. Unless you wanna' stay here. I've got this distant control thing with Ruffy hacked, it might work for my Operations Director."

"Harrumph! I'm not leaving _you_ in Washington on your own!"

****************************

Piers walked into the garage. He could see two large dust sheets covering some things on Chris' workbench.

"Close your eyes please." said Chris, "Wait a second....." there was a swishing sound. "....Ok, you can look now. This is my apology Piers, to you."

Piers blinked. "Oh! It's beautiful Bear, he looks like he could suddenly get up and bark." Piers hugged Chris tight. "Thank you, it's so like him."

"Ruff was a good sitter. I'm glad you like it."

"Who wouldn't." Piers ran his hands lovingly over the carved wooden figure of Ruff. "The colours are spot on, you expect to feel fur, he, he! You should make one for Finn and Danny, they deserve an apology too."

"Way ahead of you Ace, for a change. I thought I'd carve a little Chris and Piers for them, you know, in full combat gear, so they'd remember Alpha. They need some ornaments in their place"

"You cannot be serious! The last thing Finn or Danny want right now is a wooden you. They might stick pins in it."

"Oh, do you think so? Perhaps I'll save them for a wedding present. Anyway, I guessed you'd say something like that, so I made this instead. It's not quite finished yet, could do with some more detail. What do you think?" Chris removed a second cover.

"Oh Babe! It's so lifelike. I think they'll love it. But why a border collie?"

"Finny's family in Ireland have them on their sheep farm apparently, and Danny's parents have them on their place in Minnesota. So, win, win."

"I was gonna' say don't give up the day job for relationship counselling, but you could easily take this up. You’re not a stupid bear at all, in fact you're quite cuddly really, nibbles ear."

"Was that a woof?"

"Woof!"

"In which case Grrr!"

"Um, here or the bedroom?"

"Sawdust is just fine, the smell always reminds me of you. Just watch out for splinters."

"Don't worry Babe, I'll protect you, now and always. There's no one else."

"And never will be?"

"Oh! I know, Tom."

"Who?!"

"Tom, Bravo's newly promoted Corporal."

" _He's_ the someone else?"

"What! No, my new ADC. I've been racking my brains, trying to think of a Mike Lugano replacement. Tom Thomas would be ideal, he's bright, inquisitive, not afraid to question authority, or fazed by rank. He's perfect!"

"Um, and this just as we're about to make love."

"It just came to me."

"Well let me _come_ to you and you stop thinking about work."

"Yeh, sorry, my mind's racing."

"Tom Thomas? Bravo you say?" Chris smacked a large fist into an equally large palm. "I know him. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"What? There's nothing going on like that, I thought we'd just got this jealousy thing under control."

"Ha! Gotcha! You're so easy to wind up Piers Nivans."

"At last! You've learnt the use of irony Bear."

"I have?"

"And now you've lost it again, heh, heh!"

"Grrrr!"

"Woof?"

"No, that was an angry Grrr! Anyway, Mike Lugano is much more than an ADC. He's a nurse, chauffeur, and full-time bodyguard. Corporal Thomas is quite slim if I recall."

"He rode a Napad _and_ survived."

"Yeh, fair play to the kid. But he's not exactly bodyguard material."

"Tom can hold his own in a fight, trust me. But I want someone I can bounce ideas off, someone who won't say yes all the time just because I'm the Director. Besides....I've already got a bodyguard lined-up."

"Oh! You have? Who?"

"A great hulking brute."

"Not that Sergeant on Delta Team, whatshisname? Almost drags his knuckles along the ground."

"No, not him."

"Who then?"

"Hmm, we might have to go over this irony thing again."

"Huh? Oh! You mean......"

"Well, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have throw me on the ground and cover me with their body, heh, heh!"

"What, like this?"

"Whoaa.....!"

"Grrr!"

"Er, was _that_ a good Grrr?"

"Yes."

"Woof then. Ouch! Hang on, something's sticking in my butt, might be a splinter."

"Hmm, better let me take a look, in my _nursing_ capacity....." A large hand tugged at the waistband of Piers' pants. ".....get 'em off Mr Director!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Finn talking in Quenya....who'd have thought it? How, why? (there's a tale) Interestingly,this is the first time 'marriage' has been mentioned in my Nivanfield....will it ever happen? (and another one!)

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Ruffington III (Ruff) is the creation of RedfieldandNivans. Cerberus is the creation of Theosymphany. Thanks, as ever, for their use here guys. nimrod :)


End file.
